This invention relates to a device for picking up and containing animal excreta and more particularly to a device which not only is useable in picking up dog waste but also is used to contain it in a carrying object until it can be disposed of.
Heretofore, pet owners have carried a small scoop or shovel for picking up dog waste particularly when deposited on private or public property and then depositing it in a bag carried by the party exercising the leashed controlled animal for later disposal. Needless to say, this is an awkward and distasteful procedure.